


Charred Crystal

by zzzett



Series: Samifer Love Week July 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Cage Trauma, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is baffled by Sam's request.</p>
<p>Prompt: "Let me see your wings..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charred Crystal

Lucifer tilted his head and squinted his eyes, and never had Sam been reminded so strongly that it was an angel before him- an Archangel, the freaking Devil, but an angel nonetheless with his unique mannerisms and sweet confusion. “You want to see..?”

“Your wings, yes.” Sam smiled slightly, a little afraid of crossing a line but unable to help his desire. “If I can. If that’s… okay.”

The Archangel didn’t answer immediately and Sam shifted on his feet, his eyes darting around the room uncomfortably. Damn, maybe it was stupid to ask, maybe it was inappropriate or something-

“I…” Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “No, it’s okay. You can see them… Actually, you did.”

The hunter was thrown back. “I did?”

“You don’t remember.” Lucifer smiled sadly. “In the Cage, I’d use them to shield you from the flames when I could… I wish it could’ve been all the time.”

It sounded like an apology- this wasn’t the way Sam had intended for this conversation to go at all. He closed the gap between them in a quick step and hugged the angel tightly, with all his affection and gratitude. Nothing more needed to be said.

Lucifer was cool to the touch, but it felt more freshening than anything. He stood unmoving for a while in Sam’s embrace, then sighed. “Close your eyes, kid,” he murmured.

Sam obliged and buried his face into the Archangel’s shoulder. There was an explosion of light behind his eyes, then suddenly a cold broke out around them- like exiting the warmth of home to go out into the winter air. When the brightness dimmed, Sam opened his eyes gingerly and gasped.

A pair of white wings, larger than both of their bodies, hovered high behind Lucifer. Some damage was visible upon close inspection, but Sam couldn’t pay that any attention right now; the intact feathers resembled crystals, reflecting colors of the rainbow when the light hit them right. Looking at them felt like gazing at the stars, or comprehending the secrets of the universe. Sam’s embrace tightened around Lucifer, his eyes moist and wide with awe.

“They’re… I have no words.”

Lucifer huffed into his shoulder ironically. “You should’ve seen them before my fall. Even my siblings couldn’t look at them back then. I was the most beautiful among them, and now…” 

If he was human, Sam could swear he could hear his voice cracking at the end. He kissed the angel’s neck, his chest tightening. “You still are,” he whispered. “My god, you still are.”


End file.
